ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1883 (25th December 1999)
Plot Peggy is left feeling humiliated by Phil's confession and races back to The Vic with Frank chasing her behind. Troy wants Terry out of the way and some alone time with Irene. He urges her to cough up a plan. She tells Terry that they're out of bread, and he'll have to get some more from the shop. But the journey to the shop leaves devastating consequences for the love birds when Rosa bumps into Terry in the street and warns him about Troy. Barry is on the road on the lookout for Natalie. He finds her drinking alone in a country pub. They commence to an emotional chat. Ian becomes extremely competitive in a game of monopoly. Kathy questions why Phil hasn't been to visit Ben. When she calls the Mitchells, Phil demands Jamie not to answer. Terry has putten two and two together on Rosa's warnings. He returns to the house and goes on the search for the 'missing bread'. Unfortunately for Irene and Troy, he discovers it in the wheelie bin and finally realises what's been going on. Natalie doesn't believe that there is a promising future for her and Barry. But Barry himself will take upon anything to win Natalie back. Natalie later confesses that she still loves him. Terry prepares for his epic confrontation with Troy, by telling Irene that he's accidentally left the shop alarm on. Once Irene leaves the house, Terry returns to the lounge to Troy with a charming grin on his face before smacking Troy. Upon hearing Natalie's feelings, Barry tries everything in his stride to persuade to return to the Square. Terry wants answers from Troy on his true feelings towards Irene. He is presented with a Christmas gift she bought him; a watch with engraved writing. Troy opens up that he doesn't believe he truly loves Irene, and Terry concludes that all this was a bit of fun for him. He loses his patience with Troy and gives him an ultimatum on his future with Irene. Troy is forced to leave Walford when it becomes apparent that he has no true feelings for her. On the way home, Irene asks Rosa around for a drink who seems exceptionally agitated and worried; Irene questions her behaviour. When returning home, Terry tells her that Troy has left to go travelling around Europe and the news of Troy's departure is a crushing blow for her, and she breaks down on the stairs in a flood of tears. Pauline and Jeff grow closer together and Mark remains bitter. Once left alone, Pauline examines a picture of her late husband. Terry and Irene share an embrace before joining the rest of the residents of Albert Square as it begins to snow and they congregate with one another. Phil admirably watches on at Ben as he plays in the snow, Pat and Roy notice Barry and Natalie in the crowd all loved up, and Rosa watches on at a distressed Irene. Cast Regular cast *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Natalie - Lucy Speed *Terry - Gavin Richards *Irene - Roberta Taylor *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Frank - Mike Reid *Phil - Steve McFadden *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ben - Morgan Whittle *Janine - Charlie Brooks *Ricky - Sid Owen *Jamie - Jack Ryder *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Melanie - Tamzin Outhwaite *Steven - Edward Savage *Lucy - Casey Anne Rothery *Peter - Joseph Shade *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Mark - Todd Carty *Martin - James Alexandrou *Jeff - Leslie Schofield *Dot - June Brown *Jim - John Bardon *Rosa - Louise Jameson *Gianni - Marc Bannerman *Beppe - Michael Greco *Teresa - Leila Birch *Nicky - Carly Hillman *Joe - Jake Kyprianou *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Roy - Tony Caunter *Dan - Craig Fairbrass *Jackie - Race Davies *Lisa - Lucy Benjamin Guest cast *Troy - Jamie Jarvis Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *5 Albert Square - Living room *41 Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street *George Street *Giuseppe's - Restaurant *87 George Street - Downstairs rooms and backyard *Unknown Country Road *Unknown Public House Notes *This second episode of a two-part Christmas special was broadcast on a Saturday at 8.30pm. *A piece from the song 'Lonely This Christmas' is played over one of the scenes between Barry and Natalie blocking out all other audio. The same occurs at the end of the episode with the song 'Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!' as the residents gather around the Square before the scene fades into black and commences to the drum beats. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Barry is desperate to win back his beloved Natalie. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 12,430,000 viewers (8th place) Noteworthy dialogue Barry Evans: "Well, aren't you going to add the bit on the end that women do sometimes?" Natalie Price: "Aye?" Barry Evans: "Oh, you know what I mean. 'I love you like a friend' or ‘I love you like a brother’ or ‘I love you, but I’m not in love with you’ or ‘I love you, but I’m an alien scout you know from the planet Farg’ or something.” Natalie: “No.” Barry: “You’re not an alien?!” Category:1999 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Christmas episodes